User talk:Camilo Flores
__TOC__ ---- Fire Exit What's wrong with you? Well, what's going on? You blocked me on Google. You changed my "status" on your "friends" list (and readded another person for the third time), and you're still making these hostile discreet comments in edit summaries. This behaviour is unacceptable. It's quite petty that you keep changing your friendship circle just because we have disagreements over certain topics on the wiki. I'm done with it. Monk Talk 14:04, June 11, 2017 (UTC) *You done with what? Being considered an ally of mine? Okay. That is what you said, not what I said. *I certainly made that decision because, from my point of view, you don't seem to be the same friend I've met long time ago and these discussions are already a problem for both of us, so I guessed it is good to stop being your friend because of my fault, not yours. (because I'm the total responsible for this). *There. I've explained that to you, Guy. And yes, I know you're gonna impose a restriction so I wouldn't edit any vehicle-related page, again. Anything else? Because I'm really expecting to be rather "confined in a box" and not making another stupidity again on this wiki (aside from the weapons, which I'll continue tomorrow). Great. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 05:40, June 12, 2017 (UTC) Sorry, but Sorry Cam, but this is an urgency. If you will be requiring any more data from GTA V, I will ask you to copy and paste all the available files into a notepad document now. I will be deleting all raw game files from the wiki shortly due to the issue with OpenIV, as a safety measure. If you require any additional file data that hasn't been listed on the pages yet (some gunrunning stuff left to come), let me know, in chat preferably. Thanks, and sorry. I'll give you around 1 hour before I begin deletion. Monk Talk 20:57, June 15, 2017 (UTC) :Don't worry about IV - That's going nowhere. R* wouldn't care about that. But to be safe, all V files are going. I'm happy to send you files (pls join chat), as I'm finding it difficult to post them here. Monk Talk 21:08, June 15, 2017 (UTC) English is stupid I renamed your gears template. Gear is already a collective noun, so its plural is gear, not gears. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 05:20, June 16, 2017 (UTC) :Oh, wait, there is also already a Gear template in use. Add your stuff to that one and we'll get your new one removed. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 05:23, June 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Sorry, was afk playing... yeah I agree with what you've done, delete your new one and rename the old one (and update it if required). Less work than re-doing the 15 pages that use the Title case version already. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 06:18, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Deleted page Hey. I want to make a fan fiction character page but you deleted it. May I make one and put it in the category of "fan fiction" or "fiction"? Wooshie32 (talk) 06:11, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Desert Eagle Hey Cam, since you've been dealing with weapon stuff, there's been for a while a topic about the Desert Eagle, if you'd like to give your opinion in it. 09:09, June 16, 2017 (UTC) RE: Gear infobox It's now deleted. Thanks Cam. Sam Talk 15:56, July 10, 2017 (UTC) RE: GTA Online Missions Navbox Fixed. Increased the limit to 50. 07-13-2017, 12:42:40 (EDT) Project Got something for you :) Since you like working on the missions in gtao navbox, could you match the colors to those on the content update and vehicles in gta v navboxes? Seems more suitable. I think weapons might need the same too (haven't checked) Thanks! - Monk Talk 21:45, August 7, 2017 (UTC) ::How come you're able to add file data to two vehicle infoboxes 6 hours later, but not do what I suggested earlier? ::How can you not understand that? Just use the hex colors from the existing vehicles navbox and job's a gooden. Perhaps the idea of having a template (or better still, a span class like Wild's mission instruction colors) for the colors isn't so bad, but for now we can just use the hexes. Monk Talk 15:46, August 8, 2017 (UTC) ::I already said vehicle navbox. Monk Talk 17:14, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Mines Totally fine. Caused a bit of a panic with myself and my friend (and possibly several other people). Thanks for getting back to me and letting me know what happened! CelticDragon0 (talk) 21:40, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Enus Super Diamond Found something interesting: the page for the Super Diamond lists a rare gold-painted spawning at the Golf Course on on V, but not on Online. I actually saw it there on PS4 while doing the MC mission 'Weapon of Choice'-do you think the fact of this fact should be added to the page or not? I'll leave it up to you CelticDragon0 (talk) 17:12, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Super Diamond Yeah, the gold one. I have never seen it before and knew it was a rare spawn, but it's not listed that it can happen Online, just in Single Player. Beautiful car (wished I could have kept it). I'll leave it up to you if the fact it can spawn online should be added to the spawn location-rather not accidently offend admins and mods CelticDragon0 (talk) 18:21, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Super Diamond That's really all I ask. Thank you Cam CelticDragon0 (talk) 18:34, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Vehicle Inspirations; Smuggler's Run I've never been so satisfied in my life :D Link hopping the vehicles you listed and thinking "Oh I saw that one in the trailer, yeah!". You're amazing :P Monk Talk 14:30, August 25, 2017 (UTC) :Btw, we won't bother making articles until release - this is one of the earliest announced-released updates we've ever had (literally coming next tuesday), so we won't bother with the "Unnamed (common plane name here)" pages, we'll create everything when it's released. Monk Talk 14:32, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Vehicle performance Sorry, haha. I haven't tested any stock vehicles, just ones given during missions (I'm saving up for the Hunter and the Vigilante kkkk). Man, this update is actually really good! I'm relatively happy with pricing (I was expecting more 5mil+ things, really). I really enjoy most of the missions (except the ones involving the boring Buzzard and the stupid Seabreeze thing (it takes forever, slow ass shit), and I REALLY love the P-45 Nokota, Hunter, V-65 Molotok, Howard NX-25 and the LF-22 Starling (omg, gorgeous thing, fast as hell). Oh btw the Lazer is gonna be purchasable soon. Its Warstock images were added. O_o, that was expected, wasn't it? I mean, everything else is basically in the game. Monk Talk 19:22, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Elitas Travels I uploaded all the vehicles on the website. You can now add them :) PS, I might as well give you some credit; I'm working on a tabular layout for the vehicle pages, similar to what you had in mind, with a few tweaks for readability. It will also utilize the website images as oppose to GTA Wiki's images - this means constantly having to update images, or even have to wait for them as DLCs are released, will no longer be a problem. A quick file upload is all it will take ;) Monk Talk 17:06, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Request deletion of image! Hi Camilo Flores, I recently uploaded an image for an article on NRG 500 ( http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/NRG500 ). However the image was removed from the article by Monkeypolice188 because I was unable to provide name or licence on time . Therefore, I request you to delete(or help me delete) the useless pic Load.jpg. Thank you! Navinsingh133 (talk) 10:10, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Ok so it has been mentioned on the mines page. That's good, but (an no offense meant here), how many people are going to see it there? My thought is more people are going to look up the vehicle in question than mines, but if it'ds mentioned it's fine CelticDragon0 (talk) 03:17, September 13, 2017 (UTC) RE: Sniper Rifle Tbh I'm not sure exactly, bro. I've asked about it on IMFDB, I'll wait for a reply. 20:08, September 16, 2017 (UTC) :So basically, it's just a frankengun (as I believed). The artist apparently started drawing an AR-type rifle (most likely the Mk 18 Mod 0 seen in other artworks) and completed the weapon with an Arctic Warfare handguard and barrel. 18:48, September 19, 2017 (UTC) Vehiclemodelsets.meta/GTAV Monk deleted it and I cannot see a clear reason why, although it is ridiculously long. *2017-03-03T16:38:24 . . Monkeypolice188 (449,011 bytes) (Possibly one of the greatest finds in the files, and also the longest? possibly) *2017-09-17T02:15:39 . . Camilo Flores (454,016 bytes) *2017-09-17T06:13:34 Monkeypolice188 deleted page Vehiclemodelsets.meta/GTAV That makes even the longest version of this nasty page look small! Can't say I'm comfortable restoring without Monk's input, although you adding that "interpretation" section & table within the scrollbox where the comment characters would not be parsed was probably a bit silly. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 01:35, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Cargobob Hey, you just reminded me... have you found any game data relating to vehicle armour? I'm doing some in-game testing but Online, the Cargobob has 3 or 4 distinctly different levels of robustness and vulnerability: #In-Mission Cargobob (including the one supplied for Vehicle Source Cargo and tank steal for Gunrunning) = Extremely robust. Can withstand 2-3 Rhino shells on the ground, constant Buzzard minigun fire in the air. #Random spawn (NPC Cargobob stolen from helipads) = Medium level robustness. Haven't tested Rhino shells but doesn't last as long as #1 under Buzzard fire but much better than #3. #Pegasus Cargobob (Owned by the player, delivered by Pegasus) = Fragile. Buzzard fire will get it smoking almost instantly. #Personal Cargobob (Pegasus converted by storing in hangar) = Very weak, small arms fire from NPCs in Frogger/Maverick will get it smoking and can easily destroy it. If there is game data to support it, that would be good to add, rather than just anecdotal experience. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 03:21, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Could you tell me where I can put this information When the player dials the number 1-999-367-3767(1-999-EMP-DROP) in game,there will immediately be an explosion in the distance and wallpaper of the phone will turn black.It might refer to NATO's military operation during the Kosovo War. UniversalExports (talk) 03:58, October 4, 2017 (UTC) :No idea, it seems to be a leftover cheat, but trying to link it to Serbia/Kosovo was clearly false. p.s. it seems to be generally acknowledged that is is EMPEROR not EMPDROP? Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 03:59, October 4, 2017 (UTC) :ThanksUniversalExports (talk) 04:03, October 4, 2017 (UTC) ::It is already where it belongs Cheats_in_GTA_V#Phone_Cheats Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 04:10, October 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::This is likely a test phone number, i.e, R* used this to test random protocols and see what they were able to do. It's likely what developed into Merryweather's entire phone service list, this particular one being the airstrike feature, all relatively basic engine requests that have been manipulated through script. Monk Talk 04:37, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Vehicle Manufacturers Why are you reordering them to appearance order? Alphabetical is default order for any lists. Sure, make them sortable, but then there's no point. I don't see why ordering them in appearance in necessary anyway. Monk Talk 21:12, October 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Actually - rethink. It helps us in the future. Keep it like that. If a user wants to find a vehicle in A-Z, they can sort it themselves. Sorry about that xd Monk Talk 21:33, October 9, 2017 (UTC) :::Hang on - smallest to largest? Nah. That doesn't make sense. It doesn't fit typical list styles of release order, alphabetical, etc. I disagree completely. It should either be release order or alphabetical. Monk Talk 21:43, October 9, 2017 (UTC) :::The only way I can see this working is if you clump together in terms of body style rather than size - or account for both. I.e, all compacts, all coupes, all sports, all sedans, all minivans, all vans, all utility trucks, all trucks, all industry, etc. Monk Talk 21:46, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Navbox jobs Hey Cam. Got a job for you, something you'll like xd Basically, I updated the Races in GTA Online navbox (but for some reason it doesn't look like it's updated on the page itself). I updated the colors to reflect vehicles and missions. Could you do the same for: *Template:GTAonline Deathmatches *Template:GTAOnline Captures *Template:GTAOnline LTS *Template:GTAOnline Survivals ? I'm bored of spending 30 minutes doing one, you can suffer now haha. Also, how would you like updating the Jobs in GTA Online article? It's full of unnecessary lead descriptions, random lists (of guns in deathmatches, like, wtf? that belongs on the deathmatch page itself). It simply needs a section for each job type, a short description, and a list of the available jobs in that category. I.e: Good luck with that. Also, looking at the Deathmatch page itself, that could also do with a MASSIVE cleanup. For a start, I think it should be split to Deathmatches (GTA IV), and Deathmatches (GTA Online). What'd you say? I might give that a try. Monk Talk 20:47, October 22, 2017 (UTC) ::Hmm, not too sure. I used red because I had seen that somewhere with regard to races, although I could be wrong :/ yellow for verified might be problematic as it could collide with beach bum colour. I'd probably stick with blue for the deathmatch template for now. Maybe LTS could be the color of the LTS update? Idk. Let's stick with blue and tomorrow I'll look for some clues for colours. Monk Talk 23:39, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Navigation (cont.) I updated colors, this time based on the color scheme of the lobby. I also inverted the verified colors to differentiate between them. I listed them all here. I'm going to try come up with some kind of Smuggler's navigation and eventually Biker's, but unsure what to call them, as we don't really have a company name. The Open Road isn't exactly right for bikers and Free Trade Shipping Co. is definitely not right for Smugglers. Monk Talk 15:18, October 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Dude, I already created the Adv Mode navbox :P but maybe you should rename it to yours, as yours has a better (consistent) name. Cheers Monk Talk 18:03, October 24, 2017 (UTC) :::Decided to migrate my template to yours and delete my old one. Monk Talk 18:07, October 24, 2017 (UTC) GTA V Content Creator Console Controls added Controls for GTA V I added the basic framework of content creator controls in the page. However, due to the difficulty of using my tablet to edit tables, I need you to finish the job. TE9K (talk) 02:44, November 5, 2017 (UTC) :Wait, what? -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 02:50, November 5, 2017 (UTC) ::I added the controls for the content creator, but they are not in table form. It would be extremely difficult to work on tables when all I have is a tablet. I will need you to make it table form. ::TE9K (talk) 16:01, November 5, 2017 (UTC) :::Fine. Fine. It is a shame to receive the instructions in such a disrespectful manner, but I'll change it anyways. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 16:07, November 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::I'm sorry, but have you read the help guides, have you asked how you are able to do it? There's a difference between "seeking advice on how to complete something" and "seeking someone else to complete something". Admins of the wiki aren't just here to complete your work. If you want, think of us like teachers. We don't do your work for you. If you failed to do the work in the first place, you didn't try, or ask for help. Camilo, I advise you don't bother completing the work until the user is polite enough to ask for help. Monk Talk 16:10, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Staff specialties Hi Camilo. I've listed the staff specialization on the Staff article. It would be helpful if you could add a few to your staff box. Cheers! - Monk Talk 22:39, December 1, 2017 (UTC) New car? Pretty sure that doesn't currently exist - another sports classic. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 05:02, December 8, 2017 (UTC) :You're right, looks like the one in the artwork, forgot about that... which means it's clearly not an Ardent. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 05:20, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Re: Trade Prices I undid my Barrage change because it was more for the "must own a Facility to store" part - I hadn't noticed that Warstock doesn't say that for the Barrage, so I assume it can be stored in any garage. I was sure I had done the Trade Price unlock criteria on the Gunrunning/Special Vehicles but must have only been thinking about it. I think it is important info to note on the vehicle page, not just the mission page that unlocks it. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 23:14, December 12, 2017 (UTC) Festive Surprise 2017 Thought I'd leave the Doomsday Heist Discounts and Bonuses section to you :p festive surprise stuff needs adding, it's your favorite task :p Merry Christmas! Monk Talk 18:59, December 25, 2017 (UTC) :As for the Hermes, is not that hard to notice that when the car clearly scratches quite loud. Geez, the "grand slam" is real XD Adversary Modes Hey man, there's a few Adversary Modes not currently listed on the wiki. Maybe you could get some insight on them and create the articles? I haven't played Dogfight (it looks dreadful) and Slashers was terrible as well. Monk Talk 21:07, January 13, 2018 (UTC) Didn't meant to write in monk's paragraph Rentedhitmanben (talk) 02:51, January 19, 2018 (UTC) User Thanks. Appropriate action taken. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 02:25, January 26, 2018 (UTC) RE: Vehicles Basically I was waiting for the Scripthook to update or at least a knockoff to be produced so that I can spawn the vehicles on the current update and take pictures of them there. Like I always did and said I would do. When I was done with the clips I went to check something here and noticed that pictures were uploaded half an hour earlier... It's best to take pictures on the current version of the game in case a vehicle has a function or shader unsupported on previous patches (fwiw the Sea Sparrow can't float on water on previous patches) - hence the long wait. The pics that are here now were done on the previous update. I would have had the pictures on day one if I wouldn't want to make sure the vehicles look exactly as they do on the current version. I did the exact same thing for Gunrunning, Smuggler's Run and Doomsday Heist sooooo ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ And yeah, there's that at least, lol, shame Rockstar didn't add it in alongside the Sea Sparrow. 03-25-2018, 02:30:14 (EDT) :Actually, these pictures are on the current version - I simply dropped the vehicles into popcycles and let MPVehicles do the work for me. Took a while to wait for all the vehicles to spawn, and I couldn't be arsed waiting for the Sea Sparrow to spawn (I even removed the don't spawn in cargen/ambient flags but I didn't want to appear), but given that you haven't made a great deal of edits within the past 3 or 4 months, I wasn't expecting to see them done by you any time soon, so I did them. Plus I wanted an excuse to force myself to like at least one of the vehicles by testing them, and now that I have, I want an Issi Classic. Monk Talk 18:42, March 25, 2018 (UTC) ??? Ziadelwan3 (talk) 09:29, March 30, 2018 (UTC)Undo your changes you deletedZiadelwan3 (talk) 09:29, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Tracked Vehicles If you can count off the number of items in a category on one hand, then there's not much point :) Monk Talk 17:55, April 7, 2018 (UTC) :Just though, considering we have other categories for items that we can practically count easily, but may increase in number. (i.e. vehicles manufactured by Vom Feuer or RUNE). -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 18:11, April 7, 2018 (UTC) ::Yeah, but 1) that's official content (RUNE and Vom Fueur are game content) and 2) standardization for the other manufactured categories. Things like "tracked vehicles" "armed vehicles" "all wheel drive vehicles" are just our own way of linking loads of things with common properties together. Think about how the categories work; they make suggested articles on the footer more relevant to the current article. And tbh, I don't think I'd see the Dozer as relevant to the Half-track, if I was navigating, I'd much rather see the APC or Anti Aircraft Trailer as related, since they're common in terms of DLC, colors, armed, weaponized, etc. :) Monk Talk 18:15, April 7, 2018 (UTC)